herofandomcom-20200223-history
Okuyasu Nijimura
Okuyasu Nijimura (虹村 億泰 Nijimura Okuyasu?) is a side character and ally featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Introduced as an antagonist, Okuyasu soon becomes Josuke Higashikata's best friend. They stay close friends throughout Part 4, and tackle malevolent Stand users together. Okuyasu is Keicho Nijimura's little brother. Personality Okuyasu Nijimura is an impulsive and violent youth with a good heart nonetheless. The word that describes Okuyasu the best could be "childish", as he possesses several traits hinting to a certain immaturity. Okuyasu is a very extroverted and impulsive man, acting by his own words "with his heart". He consistently shows his emotions, which are more extreme than for the average individual, being ecstatic when he is happy, in tears when he is sad, and enraged when angry. Okuyasu frequently acts out of impulses, and rarely takes the time to observe or reflect in a fruitful manner. Okuyasu has been known to be "not good at making decisions" and being generally dimwitted, although he has moments of genuine ingenuity. Constant reliance on his big brother Keicho Nijimura and belittling from him made Okuyasu unable to take decisions that do not come out of instinct and is self-conscious about this limitation. This results in him repeatedly and openly stating his lack of intelligence. His inability to think was exploited on three occasions, and during all he was easily psyched out by his opponent. However, Okuyasu eventually grows out of it: at the end of the part, when Okuyasu was hanging between life and death, he took the decision to live and saved Josuke. Okuyasu is a very curious person, showing deep interest in any new sight, which has lead him toward Tonio Trussardi's restaurant or a crop circle where Mikitaka Hazekura rested. This curiosity extends to having an habit to try to learn the bottom line of anything, notably asking Josuke persistently why he helped heal his wounds when Keicho shot them both and why he couldn't heal his own wounds, which is one of the reasons why he has such difficulties at making decisions when opponents try to manipulate him. Okuyasu also possesses a confrontational and violent side, possibly due to his abusive childhood. On top of being foul-mouthed, he regularly issues threats to those that anger him, and has on several occasions hit people out of pure anger, notably Tamami Kobayashi and Shigekiyo Yangu. In battle, Okuyasu is very aggressive and has little qualm using The Hand to lethal goals, although he seldom succeeds in hurting anyone but himself. After Akira Otoishi and Yoshikage Kira murder his brother Keicho and friend Shigekiyo, respectively, Okuyasu shows a desire for vengeance. In fact, Okuyasu is noticeably more serious and cold during these moments of rage, a fact which make him frightening to those around him. When he first meets Mikitaka, he quickly gets annoyed with him and keeps asking Josuke if he should punch him or kick his ass, with Josuke frequently telling him to calm down. Okuyasu possesses a truly kind and honorable side, first visible after Josuke healed his wounds; he then helped Josuke save Koichi and tried to reason with his brother over no longer using the Bow and Arrow. He regularly shows great care for his friends and family, caring for his father and tried to end his misery. Though when he learned his father had some humanity left in him, Okuyasu tried to convince his brother to find a way to at least restore their father's memories and personality rather than try to end him. Later on, Okuyasu is never shown hesitating to help a friend in need, notably saving Koichi from many tight spots and helping Josuke throughout his many battles. In addition, despite his confrontational personality, he has been shown to have a good understanding of morality. Okuyasu knew full well his older brother Keicho did a number of awful crimes and despite loving him, he understood that he would be killed by someone someday and deserved to die because his crimes would catch up with him. Okuyasu regularly laments that he doesn't have a girlfriend, being disappointed not to have lived 15 years ago so he would know Reimi Sugimoto, and being mildly jealous of Koichi's relationship with Yukako Yamagishi. He is also mildly stingy, refusing to share his food with Josuke in the Let's Go Out for Italian arc or lend Josuke money after hearing about how his mother froze his account. In addition, it is implied he is conservative with his money as he tells Josuke after they excitedly win the lottery that he is putting it in savings. He currently only has five to six years of savings which he is living off of. On a side note, he likes Italian stuff and hates spicy food, preferring curry with honey and apples. He also likes choco strawberry cone flavored ice cream. In addition, he cooks at home for his father and him, as stated in Let's Go Italian arc chapter 1. Abilities Okuyasu's Stand, The Hand, "cuts" out or "scrapes away" space and replaces it with redistributed neighboring space, or simply eradicates it. Its ability can also be limited to physical substance removal without outright eliminating the affected space, as seen in a few occasions, functioning identically to Cream's void. Category:Tragic Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Fighter Category:Anime Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:Inept Heroes